Prosaic Epiphanies
by Saruhno
Summary: Chap 20: Surprise Surprise. Chap 21: S'stR P2. Chap 22: Picnic Plans. Chap 23: Treasure Hunt. “He’s growing mushrooms on my lawn. I don’t think I can ignore that.”
1. Enjoying Tea

Genre: Humor

Words: 166

Characters: Heiji, Hakuba, Shinichi, Kaito

Prompt: "Of course! Didn't you hear me coughing and choking? It tasted horrible!"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

~Saru*uraS~

The guys just happened to be in Ekoda so they decided to have a guy's night at Hakuba's. The girls were having a sleep over at Akako's. Scary . . . . .

Of course, with Heiji being Heiji and Hakuba being Hakuba, they were arguing again. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Hakuba went to get it.

Heiji used this opportunity to snatch Hakuba's tea and gulp it down. Shinichi gave him a look while Kaito grinned.

Hakuba came back just after Heiji placed the cup back in it's place. He came back just in time for him to see Heiji on the floor choking. Hakuba immediately looked at his tea and realized what happened.

"Now I can't enjoy my tea."

After catching his breath, Heiji glared at him. "Of course! That was the whole reason I drank that horrible stuff. Didn't ya see me choking?! It tasted like crap!"

Kaito started laughing while Shinichi just shook his head.

~Saru*uraS~

This actually happened to me. I went to do something and my sister used that time to take a few sips of my tea. As I was doing something, I kept hearing my sister coughing and hacking. When I went back, my sister just stared at me innocently. Then I looked at my tea and saw that there was none left. I ask her if she drank it and she said yes. Then I said, "Aw, I can't enjoy my tea now......" and she said, "Of course! Didn't you hear me coughing and choking? It tasted horrible!" "Then why did you drink it?" "Duh! To annoy you!" First, I started laughing. Then I just sulked a little bit and after the sulking, I got some more tea.

Saruhno


	2. Heiji's Bathroom Mishap

Genre: Humor

Words: 764

Characters: Heiji, Hakuba, Kaitou KID, Conan, Kazuha

Prompt: I just started writing this on my school bus.........

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

~Saru*uraS~

Heiji was a good person wasn't he? Sure, he was quick tempered but he was willing to help anyone who needed it and even those that didn't want it. He was rude but he cared about everyone a lot. Really he did. You just couldn't tell. Yeah, he didn't know how to listen but he would know when he did something wrong sooner or later and would make it up to you in some way or at the very least, apologize.

So why did the gods hate him?

He was currently locked against his will in a bathroom with that snobbish, in his opinion anyway, British detective. Hakuba Sabure or something like that. He really didn't care.

It had gone wrong when KID decided to masquerade as Heiji. Only to find out that Heiji really WAS there. Heiji ran to blindly tackle KID. No plan at all. He was just gonna tackle KID. Apparently, someone told him going against KID one-on-one was best. This was true. But not blindly!

Hakuba decided to run after him too, so KID decided to shower them with marbles.

Inevitably, they couldn't get hold of their footing and started sliding towards KID. KID, being the kind thief he was, opened the door right behind him and let them slide in before locking the door shut.

"My deepest apologies, Tantei-san and Tantei-han, but I must be going. I have no more time for play. I'll send for someone to unlock the door in an hour or two. But until then, have fun in the bathroom!"

"Damn it, KID! I have to go meet K—Conan and nee-chan! Get back here!!"

"It's no use. He already left. However, he will keep his word and get someone to unlock the door. Most likely in a hour or so." Hakuba put the toilet cover down on the toilet and sat on it.

Heiji glared at him. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"I was so sure you needed it too."

"Argh!" Heiji looked for some way to escape. A window, an air vent, or something! Ah ha! Air vent! But it was too small. He looked at Hakuba who seemed to be thinking. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"I don't bring those with me on heists."

"And mine's out of batteries. Kazuha's gonna kill me." Heiji slide down the door and they just sat in silence for a bit. Then, Heiji got up and started searching through the bathroom.

"May I ask what you are hoping to find in a bathroom?"

"No, you can't." Hakuba shot an annoyed look at Heiji.

"I'm looking for something sturdy I can use as a sword. Ugh! Nothing! The plunger is made of plastic! Why is the plunger made of plastic?!" Heiji threw his hands into the air in exasperation and muttered "I wish I had those super powered shoes."

"What?"

"I said I'm gonna try and break the door down."

"That's no use. This building is new and all the doors and locks are reinforced."

"Why would anyone do that?!"

"To prevent break-ins." Hakuba deadpanned.

"In a bathroom!?!?" When he got no reply, he realized that Hakuba just didn't care anymore and had started reading "The Case Of The Six Napoleons". Where did he even get that? Heiji gave up on trying to escape and just started playing with the bathtub. Putting water in tub and mixing whatever chemicals he found the bathroom. Oh, but he made sure he didn't create any dangerous fumes. He wouldn't wanna kill Hakuba now would he?

After about thirty minutes or so, Heiji had played with every chemical he could find. He was really to knock himself out when he heard the lock click. The door swung open and there was Conan, ready to tranquilize anyone and anything that tried to threaten him.

"Kudo! Am I glad to see you!" Heiji yelled as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and started shaking him.

Hakuba raised an eyebrow. "Kudo? As in that detect—"

"I meant kudoi gaki!" Conan glared at Heiji. Heiji wasn't sure if he was glaring for almost revealing his secret again or if he was glaring for calling him an annoying kid. But he didn't care about that right now. He care about getting the hell out of that bathroom. Heiji ran out of the bathroom only to bump into Kazuha who was also running down the hallway but towards the bathroom.

"Heiji, you ahou! Where were you!?"

Ah, damn.

~Saru*uraS~

I think Hakuba is very OOC....... Heiji too.....

Saruhno


	3. Office Battle Royal

**This is dedicated to Kelly. Cause, well, I didn't get the other thing up so this is for Kelly as a replacement. **

Genre: Humor

Words: 1,288

Characters: Kaitou KID, Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Hakuba, Akako, Aoko, Kazuha, the children: Conan(ShinRan), Toichi and Pandora(KaiAoko), Kenji(HeiKazu), Kosuke(HakuAka)

Prompt: Doing the Matrix with a stapler..... You know, the dive one......

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. And I got some the names from Fathers and Daughters, Mothers and Sons by Kistune Moonstar. So, I don't own them. Other then Kosuke. -nods-

Saru*uraS

Shinichi was having a good day. He had a nice stimulating case on his hands. He could hear Ran and his son, Conan, down the hall, playing Clue. A favorite from when he was a kid. The first time, not the second time.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of white at the window. He sighed and counted to ten.

1. . . . .

2. . . . .

3. . . . .

4. . . . .

5. . . . .

6. . . . .

7. . . . .

8. . . . .

9. . . . .

10. . . . .

And just as he predicted, confetti and rose petals showered the room. And with a loud explosion, the Kaitou KID appeared in the center of the room.

Saru*uraS

"Mom, was that…..?"

"Yes, yes that was."

"Then, does that mean..?"

"Yes, I do think he is."

"Cool! Can I go see him?"

"I'm sorry Conan. Uncle Kaito and Daddy are busy."

"Oh, okay."

"…"

"..."

"…"

"I know who the murderer is! It was Mr. Green in the study with the revolver!"

Saru*uraS

"An Office Battle Royal?"

KID gave his ever so famous grin, "That's what I said Tantei-kun."

"No, your not wasting my office supplies."

KID tilted his hat a bit and gave Shinichi a smirk. "How about a little gamble? If nobody enters this room in the next 15 minutes, I'll leave. If somebody does enter within the next 15 minutes, we fight!" Shinichi was about to open his mouth but KID beat him to it. "And of course, Ran-chan and Conan-chan don't count."

Shinichi thought about the bet. Agasa and Ai were out of town. Heiji and his family weren't supposed to be back for another hour. It was unlikely for anyone else to appear. Lady Luck seemed to be on his side. "Alight then. Your on."

KID grinned. "Now the wait begins."

Shinichi went back to reviewing his case and KID went to the bookshelf to look for something to read. When he couldn't find what he wanted, he asked, "What happened to the Arsené Lupin book's I got you?"

"I threw them out."

"What?! Awww. I wanted to corrupt your child's mind with them!"

"Exactly why I threw them out." KID dropped his poker face to whine about how all his plans for the future were ruined and such. Shinichi reached into the bottom side drawer took out a book and threw it at KID. KID caught it expertly, looked at the cover of the book and looked a bit surprised but immediately had his famous grin on his face again.

"You threw them out, huh?"

"Never said every single one. I keep them just for you."

"I'm flattered, meitantei. I didn't know you loved me so much."

"It's to keep you from whining and doing property damage from boredom."

"Ah, touché."

"Shut up and read your book."

"Fine then, be grouchy." KID pouted and sat in one of the chairs and started reading.

Saru*uraS

"Mom, why is it so quiet?"

"It's the calm before the storm, honey."

"Oh, okay mom. Hey, wasn't Mrs. White in the kitchen with the candle?"

Saru*uraS

After about six minutes, KID stopped reading and started being annoying again. "Do you have a clock in here, Tantei-kun?"

Shinichi gave him an exasperated look. "Why wouldn't I have one in here? It's on the wall right next to the book—" The clock was gone. And all suspicions fell on KID cause it was there before the confetti and rose petals started littering the floor. He checked the time right before it happened! "Give it back, Kaito. I know you have it."

"Nuh-uh. Not if you call me Kaito. I'm in uniform!"

Shinichi ran a hand though his hair. He hated when Kaito decided to pay visits while in "uniform". "Fine. Whatever. Just put the clock back, International Criminal 1412." Smirk.

Frown. "That's not what I meant but fine. I'll ponder on that thought."

"There's fish in the fridge."

"I've pondered it enough! Your getting your lovely clock back!" A few seconds of silence passed.

"My clock?"

"I'm working on it."

"What are you talking about? Don't you have it?"

"Five more seconds."

5. . . . .

4. . . . .

3. . . . .

2. . . . .

Suddenly, Heiji's voice came from the hallway. "Kudo, um, what's your front door doing wide open like that and why is your clock on it?"

"No! Heiji, don't co—" Too late. Heiji walked into the room. Lady Luck just slapped Shinichi in the face and walked over towards Kaito. "Damn it."

"Eh? What? And why is Kaito here in uniform?"

Before Shinichi could even open his mouth, KID had whipped out two staplers. "Begin!!" Staples soared through the air. Apparently, KID was holding two HIGH-powered staplers. Heiji ducked behind a chair, grabbed a random book and batted some staples back at KID and dodged rolled to Shinichi who was under the desk.

"What the hell is going on?!" Paper clips sprinkled the floor.

"Basically, Kaito challenged me to a office supply battle royal and we made bets to decide whether we would actually fight. You came into the room, I lost the bet. I guess he was serious about the office supplies. You just got dragged into this."

A teasing voice was heard. "Are the meitantei's surrendering?"

"Hm. We have no choice but to fight, it seems."

Then, Hakuba came into the picture. "Kudo, there's a clock on your front door. My god!" Hakuba was pelted with staples and balls of tape. Good thing he was wearing a suit! Actually, it wouldn't hurt even if you weren't wearing a suit, but that's beside the point.

Hakuba ran to the desk and ducked behind it, meeting up with the other detectives. "What is—"

"Kudo lost a bet because of me so we must now fight with office supplies."

"I see and why office supplies?"

Heiji looked at Shinichi. "Yeah, I was wondering that too."

"No clue. I guess we'll have to demand that from him after we beat him." A paper ball dropped on Hakuba's head. The detective looked up and KID standing over them with a giant grin plastered on his face.

"You mean, IF you beat me."

"Grab the paper balls and chuck them back at KID!!"

After 30 minutes of paper "bombing", KID dodging wads of paper, getting hit in the face and surprises, the fight finally ended. But the winner was unexpected.

"Sis, that Matrix we did with the stapler was awesome wasn't it?"

"Yeah and Kenji got dad in the eye! Twice!"

"Heh. It's easy once you have Conan helping. Conan threw a bunch of paper to wear them down."

"Actually, I kicked half of them." Conan grinned. "To bad Kosuke left after he hit his dad in the face."

"Yeah! That party pooper!" Toichi and Pandora grinned.

Kenji glared at nothing. "I still think that guy cheated with dark magic."

Conan poked Kenji's arm. "Are our dads alright? They're not moving."

"Their fine. They're just sleeping from exhaustion." Kosuke suddenly joined the conversation and glared at Kenji. "And just for the record, I used no magic."

"Hey! Let's draw on their faces while they're asleep!"

The woman at the door each had a different expression. Ran was frowning. The room was a mess and she was not cleaning it up. Kazuha was grinning. She had always wanted to see Heiji get beat up by a bunch of kids. Aoko was smirking. The Kaitou KID, finally beaten. And by grade-schoolers. Akako was laughing evilly. Sending Kaito that dream about office supplies was genius.

Saru*uraS

Haha. Dodge roll. Heh heh. Funny. Anyway. I can't seem to make the kids seem like kids . . . . . . .They, or at least Kosuke and Kenji, seem too mature.

Saruhno


	4. Rest for Competition

Genre: Humor

Words: 1,891

Characters: Heiji, Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, Kaito, Aoko, Hakuba, Akako.

Prompt: Actually, I requested llamaglamasama for a story. I said, "A story about the guys (Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Hakuba and any other guy) playing sports. The girls could be judging or something or playing against the boys. I'd like to see that. Akako cheating with her magic. Just like Kaito. Aoko brandishing her mop while Ran and Kazuha do the some with their martial art skill." She wrote my requested fic. The chapter is called Fair Game in the story Through The Looking Glass. I like her's a lot so, I decided to try it myself.

Pairings: Slight mentioning of Hakuba and Akako.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

"Come on Kudo!" Heiji ran to the Tennis court. Kazuha, right behind him. "You too, nee-chan! It's Golden Week! We should have some fun and take a break from school!"

"Heiji's sure excited about this, Shinichi." Ran said, quickening her pace.

"Yeah, he said we were going to meet some guy he met in Ekoda."

"Didn't he say that guy, Kaito I think, looked just like you?"

"Yeah, the only reason he even met the guy was because he thought that guys WAS me."

"Kaito!! Over here!!" Heiji started waving like a maniac.

"Wow. He does look like you, Shinichi."

"Yo! Heiji, how ya been do'in?"

Heiji grinned. "Just fine. How about those doves in your shirt?"

Kaito grinned too. "What do you mean? I've got nothing in my shirt."

They high-fived and then Aoko came into the picture.

"Kaito! How dare you run off like that!?!?" Aoko, Akako and Hakuba ran up to Kaito.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a few people with me."

"Nope, I brought some friends with me too." Heiji looked over his shoulder.

"Hello, I'm Mouri Ran."

"And I'm Toyama Kazuha."

"Kudo Shinichi."

"Hattori Heiji."

"Hi, I'm Nakamori Aoko."

"Koizumi Akako. You may me Your Majesty."

Katio frowned. "Koizumi." Akako frowned.

"I see no reason why they cannot call me that."

Kaito sighed. "Whatever."

"Hakuba Saguru."

Heiji looked shocked for a bit but it quickly turned into irritation. "It's you!"

Kaito started grinning. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Sadly, yes. He was that rash Osakan detective." Hakuba closed his eyes and shook his head.

Heiji glared. "He was that snobbish British detective!" Kazuha frowned. Wasn't he that guy from Detective Koshien? He was really nice to Ran and her.

"Heiji, that's—"

"No, no. I wanna see how this is gonna end. Don't you Aoko? You too, Koizumi." Kaito looked like a kid in a candy store. Akako smirked. She did like to see mortals fighting . . . . . . .

"Kaito no baka! Of course I don't!! Lets just do what we came her to do!"

"I believe we were going to play tennis." Shinichi held up some rackets and Ran got out the tennis balls from the duffel bag she was carrying.

"Everybody knows how to play, right?" After receiving enough confirming nods, Ran and Shinichi started towards the very left tennis court.

"So, how are we gonna choose the teams?" Shinichi asked. Heiji glared at Hakuba.

"I'm not teaming up with him!"

"Ran-chan and I want girls vs. boys!" Kazuha said while nodding. "Is that fine with you, Koizumi-san and Nakamori-san?"

"That decision seems fine." Aoko agreed with Akako.

"Okay, lets vote. Girls vs. boys or should we just kick Heiji out?" Shinichi moved his hand to gesture towards Heiji.

"Hey, hey. If you kicked me out then there's gonna be an uneven number of players."

"Oops. My mistake." Shinichi grinned.

"Of course. Your mistake." Heiji gave Shinichi an accusing grin and jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "Okay, I'll deal with him being on my team," Send a glare towards he Detective of the East's doubled over form, "Since there doesn't seem to be a second option." Ran went over to Shinichi to help him up.

"Heiji! That was horrible!" Ran glared at Heiji. Heiji started apologizing to nee-chan saying that Kudo was asking for it. Then, Ran accepted it cause, well, Shinichi kinda was asking for it.

"So, girls vs. boys, yes?" Kaito was holding a tennis racket. He wasn't holding a tennis racket 30 seconds ago. When did he, nevermind . . . . . . I don't think we want to know.

Heiji grabbed a tennis racket. "Seems like it."

Kaito grinned. "I hope your girlfriend doesn't get mad at you because we won." Hakuba eyes widened a little.

"Koizumi? She's not—"

"Yeah, yeah. Nobody cares." Kaito shot a deck of cards into Hakuba's face. "Whoops." Hakuba glared at Kaito. He was going to get him back.

"Everybody! 104 Pickup!"

"Don't you mean 52 Pickup?" Ran asked.

Kaito grinned. "Good question." Kaito threw a deck of cards into the air. And as the card fell around him, he said, "No, I think it's 104."

Saru*uraS

"Only one round, first to 45 points wins." Shinichi said, having gotten over the elbow incident. "That fine?" The girls nodded. Then started whispering.

"Are there any rules in particular?" Aoko asked.

The boys raised an eyebrow. "Just the regular rules."

Kaito was suspicious. "Any reason why you're asking?"

"Oh, for no reason really. Just to make sure what the rules were." Kazuha gave them a nonchalant wave that told them to dismiss the whole thing.

"Can we serve first? Please, Shinichi?" Ran gave Shinichi the puppy dog look. Her eyes somehow even got watery! It wasn't fair! Women knew men couldn't resist the look! Oh, wait. Was Ran's fist slowly rising? Oh, no! Quick, reply Shinichi! REPLY!!!

"Um, uh, sure! Lady's first right? Eheh…" Shinichi gave her a dazzling smile to cover the fact that he was sweating on the inside. Shinichi quickly, yet casually, walked over to Heiji and stood behind him. Heiji gave him a teasing smirk. Kaito pondered over what the girls said. He didn't buy it. He didn't trust Hakuba either, for Hakuba had been smirking through the whole thing!

"Okay! Ran-chan's going to be the server!" Kazuha said, who was stationed in the back with Ran. Aoko and Akako were in the front. Shinichi started sweating. For what reason, he did not know. He and Heiji were in the back while Kaito and Hakuba were in the front.

"Kudo! The—"

Something sped past the corner oh his eye. That was the ball! Wait, he finally remembered what was making him sweat. Ran had one of the best serves in their grade!

"Heiji, was that in bounds?"

"I think so."

"Hakuba?"

"Yes, at exactly 1:41:24 and exactly 7.2 mm from the line." Everyone looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite."

Nobody really had anything to say cause, well that was just kinda weird. Hakuba was sure he heard somebody murmur "dork" and he was pretty sure it was Kaito.

"Okaaayyyyyyy. Let's continue then." Aoko said.

"Yeah, 15 points for us!" Kazuha yelled, pumping her fists into the air.

"Ahou! That's not gonna happen again!" Heiji's eyes blazed with a new fire.

And true to Heiji's word, that didn't happen again. Kaito was able to hit it back but when Kazuha returned it, Heiji and Shinichi were unable to move.

"I can't move!" Shinichi and Heiji yelled. Kaito's eyes widened as ball shot past him. He knew he should of hit the ball! The ball hit he ground right next to Shinichi and then rebounded off the wall.

"Yatta!" Kazuha cheered. "30 Love!"

"Your awesome, Akako-chan!" The girls started applauding. Akako merely smirked and bowed.

Then Shinichi and Heiji were finally able to move.

"What the hell was that?!?!"

"Koizumi, you used your magic, didn't you?" Kaito pointed an accusing finger at Akako and then pointed to Hakuba, who had been oddly quiet throughout the game. "And you! You're in cahoots with them aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Why you!" Kaito was about to tackle Hakuba when a broom was neatly lodged into Kaito's face. Where did Aoko even get the broom? Kaito had checked the surroundings already for brooms!

"Stop picking on Hakuba just because we're winning." The broom was once again lodged into his face.

"Okay! Okay! Stop hitting me!" Once Aoko stopped bashing Kaito in the head, he turned towards Shinichi and Heiji. "Why aren't you guys saying anything? I bet your POSITIVE that Hakuba's in cahoots with them."

"Ran's a karate master. And I'd like to keep my face the way it is." Shudder.

"Kazuha's a aikido master. And I kinda need my arms for kendo." Wince.

"I totally understand." Then a fire lit up in his eyes. "But that's not gonna stop me from cheating too! Since they're cheating anyway."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "You mean that freak happening was—"

"Yup. Koizumi knows REAL dark magic." The boys looked at Akako, who was talking to Hakuba.

"So, how are we gonna beat that?" Heiji asked.

"She seems distracted by my magic so I think I can distract her from using magic."

"The girls seem to know how to play this game pretty well. Who suggested this?" Shinichi asked.

"Kazuha." Heiji replied.

"But, don't worry. The girls love magic, right? If so, then I got this covered."

The game went on. Ran served. Kaito hit it back, with rose petals and doves flying everywhere suddenly. Girls missed the ball from staring in awe at the magic.

"Yes!" The guys high-fived, minus Hakuba of course. He was an evil traitor. Kaito stuck his tongue out at him. Hakuba pulled out something from his pocket.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

It was a fresh fish in a sealed up plastic bag. Then something shot pass his field of view. Oh no! The game! Luckily, Shinichi hit it back. Suddenly tennis balls started falling from the sky but only on the girl's side. Somehow, Aoko managed to hit the ball back. Kaito made cards pop put of Akako's jacket. Heiji slammed the ball back. Ran hit it back with just as much vigor but was slightly distracted from the card thing and hit back with too much power.

"Out of bounds!" Heiji grinned.

"30 All." Shinichi smirked.

"We're still gonna win, you nerds!"

"Hey, I'm not a nerd!" Heiji protested Kudo and Kuroba may be nerds but he certainly wasn't.

"Shut up, ahou! Ran's serving." And serve she did. Shinichi's tennis racket almost broke! Kazuha hit it back. Kaito returned it with a bouquet of roses to accompany it. Each rose turned into butterflies. Ran and Kazuha we're stunned by the color and variety of them. However, Akako and Aoko were not. They had seen this trick before. Aoko returned the darn ball and the earth beneath the boys started to crack. Of course, none of this happened to Hakuba. Lucky bastard. Kaito missed the ball. First bounce, the earth beneath Heiji gave away and he was sent into a five foot hole.

"Kudo!!"

Shinichi had this! He could hit it! Even with the earth slowly falling apart. He wouldn't miss! Then he tripped. Everything went in slow motion. Shinichi falling, the ball making contact with the ground, Kaito falling to the ground screaming "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", random people wondering what the hell they were doing and HOW the hell they were doing it.

"We won!!" The girls hugged each other. Heiji climbed out of the hole. Hakuba applauded.

"Congratulations, ladies." The girls started whispering with Hakuba. The boys glared at Hakuba.

The traitor.

Saru*uraS

So . . . . . . . . I have two other stories ready to be typed. Well, one and a half. Oh, if you guys have any prompts that you want me to take a crack at, go ahead, send me them. Review, PM, whichever. And what's Hakuba's first name. Saguru, right? And Hakuba is his last name, right? Oh, and I based this tennis off of tennis from Wii Sports.

Saruhno


	5. Heiji's Surprise Talent

**This is dedicated to Maurice. Cause he asked me to write him a story and I'm just nice like that. Actually, I'm a very violent person but whatever...........**

Genre: Humor

Words: 350

Characters: Heiji, Conan

Prompt: Piano

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan.

Saru*uraS

Heiji and Kazuha were in town so the girls decided to go shopping. Heiji, being the Macho Man he was, decided not to go. Actually, he only got out of it by saying that he would baby-sit Conan. Heh, Macho Man indeed.

So, deciding that the agency was boring, they headed off to Professor's. Deducing that the Professor was in the middle of an experiment, the explosions that rang throughout the neighborhood helped a lot; they decided to just hang out in Kudo's study. As they headed towards Kudo's study, Heiji noticed something.

"Kudo, you play the piano?"

"No. Not really."

"Then, that piano is just for decoration?"

"What piano?"

"That grand piano in the living room."

"What!?"

Conan ran back to the living room and sure enough, there it was.

"What the? When did?"

Heiji ran a finger across the closed piano top.

"It's been collecting dust for about four or five days."

Heiji sat on the bench. "I'm going to play it, okay, Kudo?"

Conan gave him a look of disbelief.

"Sure but, do you know how to play?"

"Sure do! Listen." Music filled the room. It was a calming song the suddenly exploded with ferocity at the end.

"I would have never guessed."

Heiji grinned. "I know, not many people know. Even Kazuha doesn't know."

"That is one of the most shocking things I have ever heard. I mean, Kazuha follows you practically everywhere."

Then Conan turned serious. "But I still don't know how the piano got in here and who put it in here."

"Oh, that? Look here." Heiji pointed at the keys.

Sprawled across the white keys of the piano was: "Dear Tantei-kun. Happy Early Birthday! –Kaito KID."

"How in the hell does he know when my Birthday is and what would I do with a piano?"

"Learn to play it."

Glare.

Heiji held up his hand in defense."Sorry! Just a suggestion!"

Conan walked away mumbling about idiot phantom thieves and useless gifts.

Saru*uraS

Yeah. My uncle said Heiji seems like me in personality. And I play the piano so, why not let Heiji play the piano? Yay! Go Heiji!

Saruhno


	6. Stopping's The Rule

Genre: Humor

Words: 452

Characters: Conan, Ai, Kaitou KID

Prompt: Stop Signs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

Saru*uraS

"I need KID to stop if I'm ever gonna catch him but, how am I going to stop him?"

Conan sat on the couch in the Professor's house, pondering over thought.

There was a KID heist happening that night. Luckily, Ran and Kogoro were away on a case and Conan had to stay home because of the test tomorrow.

"Stop Sign." Ai sat on the computer chair with a glass of water in hand.

"What?"

"S-t-o-p S-i-g-n. A sign that is usually in red and has the word "stop" on it."

"I know what it is! I mean, how is it gonna stop KID?"'

"A stop sign is made and used to stop people and things. I am sure that KID falls beneath one of those categories."

"But, this is KID. He doesn't follow rules!"

"No, KID does follow them, just in a different way then we do. He figures out how to bend the rules to a way he likes and follows that."

Ai held up the news article, "Example: KID returns everything he steals, so it doesn't count as stealing. He sends a note to borrow it. Nobody says,' No, you can not borrow it.' Follow my point?"

"In an insane, twisted way, your right, but it still don't think a stop sign is gonna work."

"Want to bet?" A sly smirk crawled onto Ai's face.

Saru*uraS

The heist went rather well, well, to KID at least. Performance performed. Gem "borrowed". Police befuddled and stuck in traps. Heading towards the roof, one of his favorite places in any building, KID was shocked to see chibi-tantei standing in the middle of the roof. Of course none could see the shock because of his poker face.

"Tantei-kun, I know you'd like to play but, I'm afraid I have no time for that." As KID started running, Conan held up the stop sign.

"STOP!!!"

KID froze, Conan gaped.

"You actually stopped."

KID turned around. "Of course, Tantei-kun. I never thought someone would use a stop sign to stop me. I haven't thought of a way to bend the stop at a stop sign rule, yet."

Conan stared at KID. Conan was so dumbstruck that his grip on the stop sign loosened and the sign fell to the ground. KID smirked and fled.

"Good bye, Tantei-kun." KID jumped off the building and flew away on his hang glider.

Saru*uraS

Conan slammed five dollars down next to the computer and walked away grumbling.

Ai turned her chair a bit and picked up the five bucks, and then Ai started chuckling.

"Boys are so easy to predict."

Saru*uraS

Yay, stop signs! Maybe I'll continue this in another chapter. Like, how KID bends the stop sign rule. Yeah, I'll do that. I need ideas. My mind has drawn a bunch of squiggly lines for me and I don't know what they mean. Oh, I just got an idea. Expect something about squiggly lines and therapists. -nods- Yup.

Saruhno


	7. Binder Poke

Genre: Humor

Words: 567

Characters: Aoko, Kaito, Akako, Hakuba

Prompt: My sister pokes people with her binder when they put something on her desk. It's like, you accidentally push your book onto her desk and she'll get out her binder, scrunch up her face while poking you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

We all know Kaito is "magical", random, rude, perverted, and such. But Aoko just learned that Kaito was territorial. No, not as in, he wouldn't let other men come near her. The author doesn't write that stuff.

It was a normal day at school. Magic, mops, and madness. But, today, something different happened.

Aoko was talking to Keiko and something happened to place the book she was holding on Kaito's desk. Then, she felt something jabbing her in the side. She turned her head and saw Kaito concentrating REALLY hard on poking her with his binder.

"Um, Kaito, what-"

"Hey. Hey. Moovvveeee! Mmooovvvvveeeee!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The bbooooooooookkkk."

Aoko looked down and sure enough, her book was on his desk. She slowly removed it while cautiously watching Kaito for any sudden movements. Once the book was off his desk, Kaito went back to his card tricks.

The same thing happened later. Only difference, the thing on his desk was Akako.

Akako had sat on Kaito's desk to try to "talk" to him. More like try to seduce him to become her mindless servant, but it wasn't working. Kaito got up and walked over to Hakuba who was diligently doing his work. Hakuba wasn't surprised but was definitely annoyed when he turned to see that it was Kaito who was disrupting his concentration by poking him with a binder. Even when Hakuba ignored him, he persisted on with his binder poking.

Finally, fed up with Kaito's binder and Kaito himself, Hakuba turned his attention toward Kaito. "Is there something I could help you with, Kuroba?"

"Move it." A serious look received from Kaito.

"Excuse me?" A confused look was sent from Hakuba.

"Get your property off my desk." Serious looks received, again. Hakuba looked over to Kaito's desk.

"You mean Koizumi?" Hakuba received a vigorous nod.

"But, she's not-"

"I know what you two have been doing." Smirk received. Brain disconnecting. Autopilot is now rebooting brain. Ding. Brain has been uploaded correctly.

"WHAT!?" Everybody in the class looked at Hakuba. Cricket, cricket.

"Ahem. Please pardon my outburst. I apologize. Please return to whatever you were doing." The class slowly started up again.

"How do you know, and what do you know?" Hakuba said in a hushed voice.

Kaito gave him a mischievous grin. "You just confirmed it."

Hakuba had been duped

"What the-"

"Just get your property off my desk or should I keep on poking you until a bruise forms?"

"Fine but-" Kaito cut him off.

"Aahpp. I'm not listening." Hakuba sighed and went over to Akako and got her off the desk. Then the two went to the corner of the room and started talking,

"WHAT?!"

Everybody looked at Akako. Akako glared. "Go back to your activities mortals!"

Everybody quickly returned to his or her activities. Akako sent a glare towards Kaito. To bad Kaito wasn't paying attention anymore. He was busy poking some person who had the misfortune to put a hand on Kaito's desk. One the day went with and at the end of the day, everybody knew not to even go near Kaito's desk.

Aoko rubbed her temples. What else was he going to be poking people for? Walking on the sidewalk in front of his yard?

Saru*uraS

OMG!! I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND FREAKISHLY BAD NEWS. Which do you want first?

Well, I'm gonna start with the bad news first. MY KEYBOARD IS BROKEN!!! I WON'T BE ABLE TO TYPE UP ANY STORIES AND UPLOAD THEM!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! WHY ME??!! And I don't think this story was very good...*sigh*

The good news is that I'm ahead in my story writing.

Explanation to bad news: Yeah, you see, I write my stories and ideas onto my cellphone in my free time. So, it's like a portable computer, which is what most cell's are nowadays .. Anyway, I still have to type the stories into my comp and edit it in my comp cause I suck and don't know how to just transfer it. I'm gonna learn how to if its the last thing I do! Now I can't type it if I don't have a keyboard, can I? Right now I'm using the On Screen Keyboard. Which is pain. So basically, I have to wait until my dad buys a new keyboard. I'm gonna try to make him buy it quicker. But till then,

I'M SO SORRY!! *tear*

Saruhno


	8. Lines

Okay, so, I'm back. Yeah. Goodness, I'm such a lazy butt. I had the computer working for like two weeks and I didn't update. I'm a horrible person, aren't I?

Genre: Humor

Words: 364

Characters: Heiji, Hakuba, Shinichi, Kaito

Prompt: Squiggly lines.

My prompt turned into just lines. Or A line.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

MagicianKid has Entered

ConanTantei has Entered

KendoTantei has Entered

BritDetective has Entered

BritDetective: What's the reason you wanted us to log onto our chats, Kaito?

KendoTantei: I'd like to know that, too.

ConanTantei: I don't think I wanna know actually.

MagicianKid has Left

KendoTantei: What the!?!?

ConanTantei: What is he doing?

BritDetective: For some reason, I'm not very shocked.

MagicianKid has Entered

ConanTantei: Any reason you left?

KendoTantei: What are you doing?!

BritDetective: What is the meaning of this?

MagicianKid: Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

BritDetective: What?

MagicianKid: Sshhh

ConanTantei: ???

MagicianKid: Sshhh

KendoTantei: Sshhh?

MagicianKid: Sshhh

BritDetective: I believe he wants us to stop typing for a while.

KendoTantei: Even though I hate you, I have to agree.

ConanTantei: Then we better stop.

MagicianKid: There was once a kid named Kaito who loved lines.

MagicianKid: Kaito loved lines because they were simple and easy to use.

MagicianKid: Kaito always had lots of fun drawing lines.

KendoTantei: Are you serious? I mean, who draws lines?

MagicianKid: Kaito also appreciated people who would stop interrupting his story telling times.

KendoTantei: Sorry.

MagicianKid: He always had fun till one day, when everything changed.

KendoTantei: Was it puberty?

ConanTantei: Heiji, I think you need to stop.

KendoTantei: Why?

BritDetective: I don't think Kaito wants your opinion.

KendoTantei: Well, fine!!

MagicianKid: Kaito had stumbled into a room and this room contained a framed painting.

MagicianKid: The framed painting contained one thing.

MagicianKid: A squiggly line.

KendoTantei: -Gasp-

ConanTantei: Heiji!!

KendoTantei: Whatever!!!

MagicianKid: The End.

KendoTantei: O.o Are you serious?

MagicianKid: -nods- Yesh!

BritDetective: How anticlimactic.

ConanTantei: . I kinda guessed this would happen.

BritDetective: I'm leaving you fools.

BritDetective has Left

MagicianKid: Awww. Mr. Tea and Crumpets left.

ConanTantei: I'm leaving, too.

ConanTantei has Left

MagicianKid: Noooooooooooooooooooo! Not you too, Chibi-chan!

KendoTantei: o_o0

MagicianKid: :D

KendoTantei: .

MagicianKid: ^.^

KendoTantei: -_-

MagicianKid: : )

KendoTantei: x_x

MagicianKid: O.o

KendoTantei: : p

MagicianKid: _

KendoTantei: …

MagicianKid: …

KendoTantei: Sooo . . . . . . Online poker?

MagicianKid: Why not real life poker? I could get to your house in a few minutes.

KendoTantei: Cause I'll definitely lose and you'll definitely cheat.

MagicianKid: -grins- Ah. You know me too well.

Saru*uraS

I hope this made sense. This was a really random prompt. I just basically asked my sister to say something and she named off things. Then I thought of lines. I forgot the thought process behind this but here's the final product.

I hate this keyboard. It won't work on my account so I'm stuck on my uncles account. Then all my files are on my account. And my dad took my phone, I can't write stories on the bus anymore. Sigh.

Okay, the next is for yolapeoples, I Want Fries With That.


	9. I Want Fries With That

**This fic is dedicated to yolapeoples. Hi Yola!**

Genre: Humor

Words: 694

Characters: Kaito, Cashier, Manager

Prompt: Burger

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

Kaito was hungry.

That was understandable cause he had just come back from a heist and the last thing he ate was a bag of chips at two in the afternoon and it was now an hour before midnight.

Now, Kaito couldn't really function that well on an empty stomach. That was most likely the reason his heist didn't go that well.

That and the fact that Chibi-tantei and Tantei-han teamed up to catch him instead of rivaling against each other like they usually did.

So now, hungry and just a tad bit tired, Kaito walked into a fast-food chain conveniently place on his route homeward.

Kaito walked up to the cashier and looked at the menu.

"Welcome to MgDonelds. May I take your order?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sir?"

"…"

"Um, sir, you're holding up the line."

"Hmmm."

"Uh, may I suggest a cheeseburger?"

"Sure, you may."

"I meant-"

"You know, I want a double cheeseburger."

"Okay."

"Add tomatoes."

"Sure."

"No lettuce."

"Uh, there isn-"

"Actually, I do want lettuce."

"Oh. Sure."

"And pickles."

"There are already-"

"You know, take away the tomatoes."

"What?"

"You know the tomatoes?"

"You didn't-"

"Yeah, I did. Which is why I don't want them now."

"Oh, I see it now. Okay, hold the tomatoes."

"Actually,"

"Yes, sir?"

"Never mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Just never mind."

"Uh, okay."

"Yeah."

"So, is that all?"

"No."

"Then what else would you like?"

"I'm thinking."

"…"

"…"

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

"…"

"…"

"…Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Your order?"

"What about it?"

"…What did you want to add to it?"

"Oh. Well . . . . . ."

"Yes?"

"I want extra pickles. And tomatoes. Then some cucumbers cause my mom said I need more vegetables in my life and maybe chili peppers. Actually, never mind. Hold the chili peppers. I don't want them. Oh, ketchup. No mustard. I hate mustard. Add tarter sauce. Wait, does tarter sauce contain fish? If so, never mind. I don't want the tarter sauce. Oh, and toast the buns! Yeah! Italian herbs type of bread! Wait do you do that? Well, either way, the customer's always right! Wait, did I say add radish? I hope I didn't. Take that off. I don't want radishes."

The cashier started shaking. Her hair covered her eyes.

"Uh. You okay there?" Kaito waved his hand in front of her face but got no reaction.

". . . . So, is my order-"

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The cashier collapsed onto the counter and started crying. The manager came over grabbed a box of tissues and gave them to the cashier.

"Yuki! What is the matter?"

Yuki pointed at Kaito and said, "His order! It makes no sense! At all! Then he expects me to get everything down when he says it all so fast. It's too confusing! Of all the customers I had, he's the worst!" Yuki sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

In seconds, Kaito was kneeling on the counter with a bouquet of roses.

"I apologize dearly for making such a beautiful girl cry. I guess I am the worst. But here, please take these roses as a sign of my sincere apologies." Yuki hesitantly took the roses. Kaito made a white handkerchief appear in a puff of pink smoke and also handed that to her.

"T-thank you." Sniffle.

Then Yuki was showered with rose petals that came from nowhere.

"If you want to, you just trash my whole order. I'll just go home and make a sandwich." Kaito got off the counter and left, but not before kissing Yuki's hand.

Yuki let out her breath that she had been holding and deleted the order. The manager went back to his office. And Yuki felt a whole lot better.

"Actually, I want that order. And I want fries with that."

Later, Kaito came home severely ruffled up.

Saru*uraS

Hmm, I had to rewrite this cause the file of the first version on my cellphone was somehow "deleted." I still think that was my sister's doing but whatever. And now that I think about it, there are minor details in here that make no sense. Like, how can they all fit on the counter? I mean, Yuki collapsed on it, then Kaito was kneeling on it and the counter's no bigger then the counters you see at Buger King and the like. -sigh- Oh well, either way, I don't feeling like changing it.

I hope you enjoy the story.

Oh! And thank you for all the reviews.

-Saruhno


	10. New Years

Genre: Humor/ tiny bit of romance.

Words: 1,679

Characters: Heiji, Shinichi, Kaito, Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, Yoko, Hakuba, Akako.

Pairings: KaitoAoko, ShinichiRan, HeijiKazuha, and slight HakubaAkako

Prompt: New Years! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

ConanTantei has Entered

KendoTantei has Entered

And They Have Been On Chatting For A While

ConanTantei: Heiji, I'm telling you, Mrs. Kashihuoji's motive for murdering her husband wasn't for ownership of her son but for the money.

KendoTantei: No, Kudo, it wasn't money. She already had her own banking account under her own name that her husband couldn't draw from and that account already had over hundreds of thousands of dollars. She wasn't aiming for the money but for the kid. They have proof that her husband was going to get a divorce and that he would get the child.

ConanTantei: I understand that, Heiji. However, the will of Mr. Kashihuoji stated that everything he had would be left to Mrs. Kashihuoji and nobody else. Didn't you say that his private butler mentioned Mr. Kashihuoji would be changing his will soon?

MagicianKid has Entered

MagicianKid: Hey, I really need your help!

KendoTantei: That doesn't matter!

MagicianKid: Hey. I'd like to think me needing your help does matter. –frown-

KendoTantei: No, no. I was talking to Kudo.

ConanTantei: Yeah. We're just reviewing a case.

MagicianKid: Oh, wow. You guys are boring.

ConanTantei: Hey, who's the one that needs our help?

MagicianKid: Yeah, yeah.

MagicianKid: Anyway, what's in style to you guys?

KendoTantei: Wha?

MagicianKid: I mean, what do you consider "fashionable"?

ConanTantei: Why are you asking us this?

MagicianKid: Well, you see.

KendoTantei: Do we really wanna know?

MagicianKid: Well, I think it's a pretty good idea.

ConanTantei: Okay, and because of that, it's not a good idea.

MagicianKid: -pouts-

KendoTantei: -snicker-

ConanTantei: -rolls eyes- Fine, what's your story?

MagicianKid: Well, New Year's coming up soon, right?

KendoTantei: Yup.

ConanTantei: Yeah.

MagicianKid: Well, I was planning on proposing on that day.

ConanTantei: To Nakamori, right?

MagicianKid: Well, duh. Who else?

KendoTantei: So you finally got some guts!

MagicianKid: You know, I don't want your help now.

KendoTantei: Whatever, dude. Just go on with your story.

MagicianKid: Fine. Now, the hard part is that I plan on proposing on live T.V.

ConanTantei: Your insane, aren't you?

MagicianKid: Well, people have mentioned or referred to my insanity but I like to think of it as creativity. :]

MagicianKid: Anyway, to get in, I have to wear a disguise. Now, it can't be a guard cause they're not allowed near the actually set.

MagicianKid: So, I've decided to get onto the set as a guest. I _could_ just be the World Famous Magician, Kuroba Katio, but that seems too easy.

KendoTantei: Then what's the fashionable part for?

MagicianKid: Well, that's just my back up plan.

ConanTantei: I think you should just go on the show as the "World Famous Magician".

MagicianKid: Fine, but still fashionable is?

KendoTantei: Why don't you ask the girls? I just randomly grab something out of the closet, wait for Kazuha to say, "What the hell are you wearing, ahou." And change.

ConanTantei: You really don't care about your appearance, do you?

KendoTantei: Not really, I planned on wearing jeans to your wedding but Kazuha wouldn't let me.

MagicianKid: Hey. Hey. Back to me!

KendoTantei: Jeans, shirt, jacket. Done.

MagicianKid: Well, you guys are no help.

ConanTantei: Just wear a freaking suit.

MagicianKid: Fine! Goodness.

MagicianKid has Left

KendoTantei: I bet Aoko hurts him after this stunt.

ConanTantei: I have to agree.

Saru*uraS

Ran was watching T.V. with her husband. It was nice. She didn't really want to go out this New Year. Maybe the fact that going out with her husband to anywhere meant a murder case.

So, why were they watching T.V. instead of having some nice dinner at home? No, it's not because Ran didn't feeling like cooking. It was because Shinichi insisted on watching the New Year's show. Ran didn't really know why but she consented and settled down on the sofa and watched.

_"Hello everyone! This is Yoko here, live at the annual New Years Concert. Everyone has performed their best songs and how wonderful everyone sounded! Now, all that's left is the countdown and fireworks that come right after the last second of the old year!"_

_The camera moved to a picture of the crowd, then the digital timer counting down the time._

"_Time to start the countdown!"_

"_Ten"_

"_Nine"_

"_Eight"_

"_Seven"_

"_Six"_

"_Five"_

"_Fou-"_

_The camera suddenly moved to the stage where a single spotlight was shining. Then, a puff of pink smoke abruptly took the stage and doves started flying everywhere._

"_Nakamori Aoko, will you marry me?"_

_The smoke quickly cleared to show Kaito kneeling in the spotlight holding a box with something glittering and shining inside. The camera zoomed in on the box and a ring with diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds and sapphires intricately placed around the center diamond. _

_Then there was a bang and the camera moved up to the sky. Fireworks exploded in the sky and soon, letters were starting to form. A heart with the same words Kaito had just said lighted up the sky._

"_Oh my god. That was wonderful! Such a lovely way to propose! Even though we missed the last few seconds of the countdown, don't you think that was amazing?!" The camera went back to Yoko who was now standing next to Kaito. "Though, I do wonder, how did you get past security and weren't the fireworks prearranged?"_

"_Sorry but a magician never reveals his secrets." Kaito gave a grin. "But, I do hope she accepts."_

"_Oh. When do you think you'll get your answer? If I may ask, of course."_

"_Well, if you excuse me, I hope to get it now." Kaito gave the camera a quick wink and disappeared in a puff of smoke._

"_Wow! He just disappeared! What else could we expect from the world famous magician, Kuroba Kaito?"_

Ran stared at the T.V., then at Shinichi.

"You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

"Are you going to hurt me in any way, shape, or form if I say yes?"

"Hmm, well, no, you didn't really do anything wrong."

"Then yes, I did know. But, I'm slightly shocked that he'd wear his KID suit. I mean, even without the hat and monocle, you can still totally tell."

"Eh? He was wearing his KID uniform? I didn't notice."

"Ugh."-

"What's that suppose to mean, Shinichi?"

Saru*uraS

Heiji came into the living room holding two cups of nice tea and placed them on the coffee table. Then he sat down on the couch just in time for the countdown. Kazuha leaned on his shoulder and Heiji put an arm around her and both continued watching the countdown.

After watching the whole "Event", Heiji took a sip from his nice tea, which was totally different from that British detective's tea, and promptly did a spit-take.

"Heiji, you're cleaning that up."

Saru*uraS

Kaito silently sneaked into Aoko's house. He noiselessly walked into the living room where Aoko was sitting. The TV was still on and Aoko was still staring at it with wide eyes. Kaito joined her on the couch.

"So?"

Aoko swiftly tackle Kaito and hugged him.

"Kaito!! Of course, you idiot! I accept!"

"Whew. That's good to hear. I was starting to worry." Kaito grinned and hugged her back. Aoko kissed Kaito on the cheek and got up. Kaito started to get up too but a mop was abruptly smashed into his face.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Kaito, your proposal was sweet and wonderful, and I loved it but it was so embarrassing!! Do you know how many people watched that? Everybody in Japan saw that!" Aoko walked around the room blabbering and ranting about how embarrassing that was and how people were going to be looking at her when she walked down the street or something..

Kaito sat back down on the couch and sighed. Girls were so hard to please.

Saru*uraS

Omake

Hakuba was in England for New Years with his mother. His mother insisted on going to a huge party so there he was, at a huge party, with no clue who any person was.

Well, actually, he's a detective, he could figure out whom every single person in this room was if he tried.

But still, that wasn't the point. The point was that he was bloody bored.

"Why, look at this. A mortal looking quite grim and upset at a giant ceremony in which everyone else is quite happy."

That voice! Hakuba quickly turned around and saw Akako smirking down at him.

"Akako, what are you doing here?" Hakuba was shocked. How did she get here? Wasn't she supposed to be in Japan?

"Foolish mortal, can't you guess? I'm here to give you a New Years present." Akako held out her cell phone. Hakuba hesitantly took the phone. You couldn't be too sure with Akako, she'd turn you into various species of animals.

"Now watch the live feed."

"Okay." Hakuba watched the "Event" and suddenly stood up.

"That idiot! He's wearing KID's suit!" The whole room looked at him. Some wondering if he had some problems.

"Uh, well, it's obviously too small for him. Please tell him to change out of a child's suit and change to the blue one I suggested earlier." He handed the phone back to Akako. "Better yet, I'll come with you to tell him."

"Of course, sir." Akako gave him a smug smirk and the two walked out of the room.

"Elise, your son is so thoughtful. To help out a friend instead, when he could be at this party." A friend of Mrs. Hakuba complimented.

"Uh, yes, of course. My Saguru is always thoughtful." Mrs. Hakuba smiled and thanked her for the compliment while inwardly thinking where Saguru was going. And who was that girl with him. She was quite beautiful. Gasp. Maybe she should be expecting grandchildren!

Saru*uraS

Happy New Years to everyone that read this story! I decided to do a New Years Special for you guys cause I feel guilty for not doing a Christmas Special. And, I really think I suck at romance so I kept it to a very minimum.

After I finished the story, I realized that Hakuba didn't get to appear and just had to get him in somehow. Therefore, the omake apeared. Oh, and I don't know the name of Hakuba's mom so I'm just calling her Elise. She's the one from England. Right?

Now, I must ask, cause this is really getting to me. Is is wrong of me to keep refering to Hakuba as Hakuba instead of Saguru when I refer to everyone else by their first name?

Saruhno


	11. Classy Lunch

Genre: Humor

Words: 764

Characters: Kaito, Aoko, Teacher, Hakuba, Akako.

Prompt: Um. I forgot what the prompt was.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

Kaito's morning was starting out pretty nicely. He got a good night's rest, ate a nice breakfast, and arrived to the school five minutes early. Now he was sitting at his desk, contently reading the newspaper. His heist was in a month, he was gonna worry about that later.

But wait.

What was that smell?

He had smelt that scent before. It was right on the tip of his tongue. He looked around the classroom, searching for anything that would put off a scent.

Books. They don't have smells, right? Yeah, they just smell like books.

Flowers. They don't give off a scent like this. This scent gives him the creeps for some reason.

The open window. Last he checked, nothing was going on outside that could put off a scent.

Finally, Kaito decided to actually look for it. He got up and decided to start form the classroom door. He tried following the scent but it seemed to have spread and he couldn't track it to one location.

Aoko entered the classroom to see Kaito frantically sniffing the air.

"Kaito? What are you doing?"

Kaito stopped trying to find the source of the scent. "Oh, Aoko. It's nothing. However, do you smell something?"

"Eh? Smell something? No, not really. Everything smells normal. Why do you ask?" Aoko walked to her seat. "Actually,"

Kaito perked up. This could prove he didn't just smell things!

"The flowers are smelling quite fragrant. I wonder who brought these in!" Aoko went off to find the owner of the flowers.

Kaito sighed. He couldn't go into the other student's desk to look because the last time he did that, he was charged with "Invasion of Personal Property." The teacher then organized a fieldtrip to the aquarium that he couldn't get out of. She made the trip count as ninety percent of his Science grade and then told his mom about it.

He was just looking for pencil!!! He "accidentally" made his pencil disappear and he was pretty sure it was in one if his classmate's desks.

Anyway, the class was starting. He would just have to bear this spine chilling smell.

Saru*uraS

After two hours, he was about ready to choke.

"Teacher! Do you smell something?" Kaito opened all the windows.

"Kuroba-kun! What are you doing? No, I don't smell anything." The teacher frowned. "Kuroba-kun, stop sticking your head out the window! You'll fall out. And close the windows. There's a draft in the room."

Kaito closed each window at an agonizingly slow pace to purposely dwindle down the time remaining in the class. Just close three more windows in 7 minutes.

"Hakuba-kun, could you please help Kuroba-kun close the windows? It seems he can't close windows correctly."

Hakuba stood up to help but was suddenly tied down by some string.

"No. No. I got this." Kaito barricaded the windows possessively. "I got this."

Kaito closed the first window and moved the second one. Then in the middle of closing the second one, the first one magically opened.

"Oh. Now how did that happen?" Kaito said sounding "genuinely surprised".

"Nakamori-kun, I can't believe I'm saying this but, please attack Kuroba-kun with your mop."

"Yes, teacher." Then a mop appeared in her hands. "Kaaaiiiiittttttttoooooooo!!!!"

A swing was aimed at his head. Kaito ducked and evaded the mop. However, the mop did hit something. Namely, the window.

Kaito tackled Aoko out of the way of the glass shards while the class screamed out of excitement, terror or whatever else they wanted to scream out of.

Then the bell rang for lunch.

"Yes!" Kaito immediately got off of Aoko, but not before checking the color of her panties. He just remembered he hadn't checked yet today.

"Hm. White. Plain and simple. Okay!" Kaito gave her a cheeky grin.

"Kyaaaa! Kaito!"

Kaito dashed for the door but instantly stopped. Two of his classmates were eating fish at the door.

Uh, next escape root! The windows!

He skillfully jumped over a mop aimed at his torso and passed Aoko, but only to scream.

"Ah! Fish!" Some of his other classmates were also eating fish at the windows.

Some of his girl classmates heard him.

"Kaito-kun, do you like fish? Here! Have some!"

Soon, many bentos filled with fish were shoved at him. The fishy lunches must have been the scent he smelled! And now the smell was in his face. Curse his popularity!

The only line of escape from his current position was through the air vent!

Kaito jumped onto a desk and quickly opened the air vent. OMG. Did he just see a fish fly past him? He did! And there was more flying at him! Kaito swiftly got into the air and crawled away to safety.

In a corner of the classroom, Hakuba, Aoko, and Akako stopped throw stuffed fish and started laughing. Well, Hakuba and Akako were smirking but you could clearly see the laughter in their eyes. Telling the whole class to bring fish in for lunch was genius.

Saru*uraS

Wah! Schools starting. Curse homework and essay and projects and the such.

Hmm. I write about Kaito quite a lot. Well, more then the others... I must write about Shinichi! Hopefully, the next one is about Shinichi. Or Conan. Either works.

Saruhno


	12. KID Proof

Genre: Humor

Words: 292

Characters: Shinichi, Ran, Kaito

Prompt: Shinichi.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

Saru*uraS

Ran was tired. Maybe it was the pregnancy thing. She didn't really know. She just knew she was tired. So there she was, laying on the couch in the study. Just falling asleep when Shinichi started screaming, oh, excuse her, she meant yelling, 'coz it was just that much manlier. Pfft.

Anyway, Shinichi, waving a cell phone franticly, rushed down the stairs yelling like a loon.

"Ran! We need to kid proof the house!"

"Wha?" _Our kid isn't due for three months._

"We need to resize our air vents and make them smaller!"

"Air vents?" _I doubt our kid will find his or her way into the air vents._

"We need to put screens on our windows!"

"Uh huh." _Well, that one makes sense._

"And install vacuums around the house!"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . ." _What? Vacuums?_

"And decorate our house with fish!"

Ran had it. She didn't even understand what he was talking about anymore.

"Shinichi, what are you talking about?!"

"Kaito and Nakamori-san are moving into our neighbor hood! He's going to sneak into our house and put up pranks just to get me mad!"

Ran was quiet for a second. You couldn't hear anything. She was just staring at him like he was Elvis Presley back from the dead.

"That's what you've been yelling about?"

"Yeah. What did you think I was talking about?"

A few days later, when Kaito came to visit, he heard from Ran that Shinichi was in the hospital because he ran down the stair too quickly and tripped. Kaito didn't really believe that but thought it best not to comment.

Saru*uraS

Yay! Shinichi! But, I still had to use Kaito..... I could have used Heiji but for some reason, Kaito was just so much more fun to write. I'm so sorry, Heiji! I still love you the best!


	13. Snake's Letter

Genre: Humor

Words: 303

Characters: Snake, Kaito, Heiji

Prompt: Stalking Snake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

Saru*uraS

Snake quickly turned around and saw . . . . . . . . . . . . . nothing. Snake cursed and quickened his pace. He was pretty damn sure that somebody was following him. This had been going on for three days. And with each passing day, he became much more paranoid and he was pretty damn paranoid before.

Now, why didn't he just get someone to stand lookout for him as he walked home?

Cause he would get laughed out of the organization. If he couldn't get rid of a petty stalker by himself, then how would he get rid of the Kaitou KID?

As Snake continued walking, he stepped on a piece of paper. What caught his attention was the caricature drawn on it.

THAT DAMN KAITOU KID.

He quickly flipped the paper over and read what was written.

_Dear Snake, you evil son of a bastard,_

_I have secretly found Pandora. I wanted to make a glamorous show of it but my people out voted me on it. I've shipped it to one of my acquaintances to be destroyed. I myself am already relaxing in some foreign country, drinking some foreign beverage. You shall now never find me. _

_Worst Regards,_

_Kaitou KID_

Snake ripped the paper to shreds and started screaming in a fit of rage. He ripped out his cell phone and ordered every one of his people to go to some random foreign country to track down KID.

Saru*uraS

Kaito laughed to himself as he watched Snake rage around. He turned to Heiji and patted his back.

"You sure do have some nice ideas for things no normal detective would do."

Heiji grinned. "Eh, this was just a modified version of a plan that I used to get Kudo to Osaka. It worked quite well."

Saru*uraS

Yeah, I got nothing.


	14. Painful Solution

Genre: Irony/It's a Surprise!

Words: 317

Characters: Ran, Conan, Heiji

Prompt: Soccer with Ran and Conan or Shinichi. Other characters may appear.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

It all made some sort of sense in her head. Not the actually the'how it happened' part but everything else was connecting. She had manipulated every thread she had into a web and now, all she needed was that one last thread to complete her complicated web.

Now she was putting her last thread into action.

Saru*uraS

What was she trying to prove? Where was this leading?

Her demand seemed innocent enough but he keep feeling undercurrents of wickedness from her demand. His instinct was telling him to say no. However, how could he decline her something?

So, he agreed.

Saru*uraS

Heiji watched in horror at the scene in front him. This 'game' was going too far, and one of the players showed too much talent. If he didn't stop this 'game' now, everything would be revealed. Their whole charade would collapse.

But, why, why did the only way to stop this involve immense pain for him?

Heiji told himself to suck it up and quickly said a prayer hoping that he didn't die. Then he ran out onto the battlefield, intercepting the speeding bullet from the goal.

Saru*uraS

Ran and Conan stared at Heiji in concern. Heiji was now on the ground curled in ball from getting hit by a speeding soccer ball, right in the male anatomy. Heiji was stringing together wonderfully colorful words as Conan finally reached him. Ran was freaking out. Conan finally started using that organ located inside his skull.

Conan finally realized what Ran was up too. With this distraction Heiji provided for him, Ran would forget all about this for at least a week and that gave him sufficient time to carefully plan his actions. Heiji just saved him from revealing his biggest secret. Conan was going to owe Heiji big time.

But, for now, calling for a taxi was the best thing he could do.

Saru*uraS

Did it make sense? I tried my hand at seriousness. Did it work? And, of course, being myself, I could never actually do a fully serious story so I had to change into humor. I'm sorry!

Saruhno


	15. Kill The Lights

Genre: Humor

Words: 105

Characters: Hakuba, Kaito

Prompt: I was just staring at my lamp and this idea come up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Magic Kaito or Detective Conan.

Saru*uraS

-scribble-

-click-

-scribble-

-scribble-

-click-

-scribble-

-click-

-scribble-

-click-

"STOP THAT INFERNAL SWITCHING ON AND OFF OF THE LIGHT, KUROBA!"

"Oh. Okay."

-suspicious glare-

-innocent smile-

-scribble-

-scribble-

-scribble-

-click-

"KUROBA, WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"Kuroba."

-silence-

"GAH! THAT IS NOT WHA- THIS IS INSUFFERABLE!"

"Eh? What's wrong, Hakuba?"

"I DO NOT CARE IF I GET AN E ON THIS PROJECT! WORKING WITH YOU IS PURE DEVILRY!"

-loud stomps-

-door opens-

"OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"But, what di-"

"OUT!!"

-light footsteps-

"Well, see ya later, Haku-"

-door slams-

-deep breathing-

"I need tea."

Saru*uraS

OMG. OMG. It's too short! It's too short! I'm so sorry! Wah! -tear-

Whining coming. Beware.

WAAAAAHHHHHHHH. I DON'T WANNA WRITE A MEMOIR!!! I DON'T WANNA, I DON'T WANNA, I DON'T WANNA!!!!

Whining over.

Hint for next Chapie: Lord Peter Wimsey. You can Wikipedia him if you want.


	16. Lord

Genre: Humor

Words: 459

Characters: Saruhno, Aoko, Kaito, Hakuba

Prompt: Lord Peter Wimsey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

"Okay! So, we have decided that we will be doing a play for this year's spring festival, but what is the theme?" Saruhno, the class representative, said to the class.

"Fairy tales!"

"Horror!"

"American!"

"Eh, most of those are overdone, how about something different?" Saruhno crossed out those things on the board.

"A reenactment of a detective story?" Aoko suggested.

"Great idea! Does the class agree on doing a Detective themed play?" Saruhno grinned.

The class erupted into a chorus of agreements.

"Now, what detective will be reenacting?" The class all turned to look at Hakuba.

"What? Does the class want me to choose? I'd say Sherlock Holmes."

Suddenly Kaito spoke up. "I think we shouldn't do a Sherlock Holmes one. He's overrated. We should do someone new, like Lord Peter Wimsey! He's pretty cool. The crowd will like him more. He's funnier then Sherlock."

The class started muttering. Kaito gave them an intimidating grin. The class suddenly agreed with Kaito. After the class quieted down, Kaito gave Hakuba an evil grin full of mischief.

"Why does the world seem to be getting darker by the second?" Hakuba thought to himself.

Saru*uraS

"Okay, the class has done some research on the Lord Peter Wimsey series and which story to reenact. They have also voted on who is to play who. Now, I will write the results on the board." Saruhno said as she got the chalk.

Novel – Whose Body?

Duchess of Denver – Nakamori Aoko

Inspector Parker – Higoshi Tomaru

Inspector Sugg – Fujioshi Mansuke

Lady Swaffham – Kozumi Akako

Sir Julian Freke – Haruma Hiro

Mr. Thipps – Kutora Jumido

Mrs. Thipps – Momoi Keiko

Lord Peter Wimsey – Kuroba Kaito

Mervyn Bunter – Hakuba Saguru

Hakuba shot up in his seat. "WHAT?"

Saruhno turned around to look at Hakuba. "Eh? Is there something wrong with the list, Hakuba-kun?"

"WHY AM I BUNTER?"

"I apologize, Hakuba-kun, if that was not the role you wanted but the class has voted."

"I MUST BE THE MAN-SERVANT OF HIM?!?!?" Hakuba pointed accusingly at Kaito who was enjoying the commotion. You could practically see the laughter in his eyes.

"THIS MUST HAVE BEEN RIGDED! I BET I CAN GET PROOF THAT KUROBA RIDGED IT!"

"Hakuba-kun, please calm down and sit. It's just a play. You're not going to die."

Saru*uraS

Kaito stood on stage; dress in a fine evening suit with a black top hat and monocle, looking just a bit like anti-KID.

"Bunter!"

Hakuba walked onto the stage in fine a suit also. Hakuba gritted out, "Yes, my lord?"

Kaito grinned. He was going to enjoy this play.

Saru*uraS

I am the class representative! Woot! Hmm, Hakuba could have also been Freke but I just had to make him the man-servant. I'm so sorry, Hakuba. I torture too much.

Saruhno


	17. My Lou in Water

Genre: Humor

Words: 379

Characters: Shinichi, Heiji, Hakuba, Kaito

Prompt: **terriisamazing's awesome story, "DC shorts." This is dedicated to her and her wonderful shorts about the guys in college.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito

Saru*uraS

"Kudo-san! Kudo-san! Hattori-sanandKuroba-sanhaveboundandgaggedHakuba-sanandarenowsingingSkipToMyLoutohimwhileprancingaroundhimandshoweringhimwithflowers. Thefloortheyareonisalsofullof water!"

Shinichi groaned and covered his head with his pillow. He muttered, "Sonava..."

"You have to do something Kudo-san!"

"5 more minutes."

"But Kudo-san!"

Shinichi sat up and glared at the person in his room. "Fine, fine, you and your crisis. What do you want?"

"Hattori-sanandKuroba-sanhaveboundandgaggedHakuba-sanandarenowsinging-"

"Slow down!"

The student took a deep breath and said, "The third floor of this building submersed in two inches of water and Hakuba-san is being held hostage by Hattori-san and Kuroba-san. They are singing to him and showering him with daisies and pansies."

Shinichi sighed and rolled his eyes. "And what do you want me to do?"

"Um, stop them?"

Shinichi stared at the student in his dorm for a while and then burst out laughing.

"Kudo-san? Are you-"

"You want me to stop them, thats hilarious." And with that, Shinichi flopped back into his bed. "Now leave me alone."

The student stared at Shinichi, turned around and walked out of the room. He walked adown the stairs and took a peek at the third floor. Hakuba was struggling against his binds and gag while Heiji and Kaito pranced around the water singing the Llama Song.

Saru*uraS

"OKay now, look for Kaito's part of the project in my inbox, print it out, and the project is done!" Shinichi logged onto his email and fell of his chair. "250 EMAILS?! WHAT THE EFF?! AND THEY'RE ALL FROM KAITO!!! WITH THE SAME SUBJECT!!!"

Suddenly, he got a new email. The subject was, "OPEN FIRST" and it was from Kaito. Shinichi looked warily at the email and decided to open it. Maybe Kaito was telling him which email had the project.

_Dearest Tantei-Kun,_

_ Don't you find this amusing? It's a wonderful break from all that school work, don't you think? Well, enjoy your scavenger hunt!_

_KaitouKID_

The first thought that went through Shinichi's head was not about the project anymore. It was, "Dear God, he's in one of his KID moods again. We're going to die."

Saru*uraS

You better go read her story! But be warned! You'll get a bad case of sniggle fits! Well, that's good actually.

-Saruhno


	18. Streptococcal Pharyngitis

Genre: Humor

Words: 347

Characters: Kaito, Hakuba.

Prompt: I stared into space and this came to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

A figure danced across the rooftop of a building. The moonlight glimmered off a monocle and the sound of a cape flapping against the wind blended with the footsteps. An all-knowing grin etched onto the figures face.

Another figure chased after the first, this one with no cape and top hat.

The caped figure swiftly stop and the second figure quickly followed. They watched each other intently for a while till the second figure spoke up.

"You haven't said anything taunting yet."

The caped figure suddenly pulled out a sign with the words, "Tantei, tantei. I can't talk today."

"I see. May I inquire why? Ill? Or perhaps an idiosyncrasy for the day?"

The first figure flipped the sign over and the text on that said was, "Well, I'm am currently sick." Then he flipped the sign again. "Don't you think everything I do is an idiosyncrasy?"

"Hmm. True."

A silence came as the second figure pondered over how the words on the sign kept changing.

"By the way, Heiji said he thinks he's sick and it's your fault. He also wants the book he loaned you back."

The sign flattered a bit before the caped figure whipped out a sharpie and started writing furiously on the sign. A few scribbles later, the sign was presented to Hakuba. "Hakuba! I told you before! Don't talk to me like that when I'm in uniform!! Why don't you ever listen to me? It's just to spite me, isn't it?! Isn't it?!"

Hakuba sighed and said, "Just hurry up and leave, the taskforce is coming up the stairs."

KID threw down the sign and both the sign and KID disappeared. Hakuba turned to leave but saw a paper at his feet. He picked it up and smirked. The note simply said, "Curse you and your spitefulness," but it made Hakuba feel victorious.

Saru*uraS

But, really, what would happen if he had to go to a heist but couldn't talk?

-Saruhno


	19. Toilet

Genre: Humor

Words: 721

Characters: Heiji, Kaito, Hakuba, Shinichi.

Prompt: My sister's idiosyncrasies. **This story is co-authored by Sasha and Yuki, my sisters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

A window clicked and slid open. Two black clad figures slipped into the bathroom. One had a black-rimmed monocle; the other had a black baseball cap. Both carried sledgehammers.

"Lets hurry! We have to destroy that ugly bust in the foyer." Kaito said as he closed the bathroom window.

"Got that right!" Heiji moved his hand, which was the one with the sledgehammer and accidentally smashed something. Water started flooding the bathroom and screams, ahem, excuse me, yells pierced the silence of the house.

"Run!" Kaito yelled.

"Every man for himself!" Heiji said as he ran away from the house, already at the end of the driveway.

"What the! You butt!" Kaito quickly wrote a note and placed it on a dry surface and jumped out the window.

The door to the bathroom slammed open and Hakuba appeared, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Hakuba examined the bathroom for any other damage other then the broken toilet and found the note. The note said, "With love, I hope you enjoy your new toilet."

Hakuba sighed and walked out of the bathroom towards the boiler room in the basement to turn off the water. All the while, he was thinking one thing, "Bloody buffoons."

Saru*uraS

The next morning, Hakuba led a plumber to the bathroom that had the, well, how would one put this, decimated toilet. As they entered the bathroom they saw a toilet. Not the decimated one, but a shiny new toilet. The plumber said, "Sir, what seems to be the problem with this toilet?"

"Nothing at all, good-bye." Hakuba said deadpanned.

Hakuba led the plumber to the door. He paid the man whatever he owed him for coming out, closed the door, and started banging his head on the wall.

Saru*uraS

The next day, the doorbell rang and Fur Elise played throughout the house. When Hakuba opened the door and saw what was outside, it took all his will not to slam the door in their faces.

"Yo, Aoko kicked me out of the house, she's making cookies."

"Kazuha locked me out the house because I said that I needed more space."

"They dragged me out of my house, while I was eating lunch with Ran. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Hakuba narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "So, you all came to my house."

"I was dragged, against my will."

"Well, your wife and children are in China, right? That's what 'Zuha said."

"So, a house with no women and children, perfect for a guy's night." Kaito grinned.

"So, you decided to come to my house."

"Can I leave? I want to leave."

"No."

"But,"

"Didn't you hear Heiji? He said no."

Hakuba sighed and opened the door wider. "Come in."

After some talking and sports watching, Shinichi went to the bathroom.

Shinichi came back looking puzzled, holding something in his hand.

"What, Kudo? Don't know how to use the bathroom?" Heiji said.

"No, I'm just confused on something. Hakuba, why did your toilet give me a sticker?"

Hakuba looked at Shinichi like he had a nutcracker dancing on his head. "My toilet gave you a sticker."

"Yeah."

"My **toilet **gave you a _sticker_."

"Yes. Your **toilet** gave me a _sticker_."

"I don't believe it."

"Here's the sticker." Shinichi handed over a sticker of a smiling yellow star with a graduate's hat.

"No, that's not my toilet. **My** toilet was decimated two days ago." Hakuba gave accusing glances at Heiji and Kaito who whistled and looked around. "That toilet is from who knows where and not mine land."

Everyone stared at the sticker.

"I kinda want a sticker now." Heiji said while staring in the direction of the magical toilet.

"What **I** don't get is why I didn't get a sticker when I used the toilet." Hakuba mused.

Everyone stared at the sticker again. Finally, Kaito got up, walked into the bathroom, came back with a manual looking book and sat down to read it.

A few bundles of seconds later, Kaito spoke up. "Well, from what I read, if you didn't get a sticker, that means your not potty trained."

Saru*uraS

Yeah, I was eating dinner and my sister came out of the bathroom with a sticker and when I asked her where she got it, she said, "From the toilet." I was all confused cause I didn't know how to get a sticker from the toilet. Oh, by the way, the toilet is a potty training toilet for my little baby brother. Make more sense now, right?

-Saruhno


	20. Surprise Surprise

Genre: Humor

Words: 506

Characters: Shinichi, Kaito

Prompt: Shinichi is having a good day.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

Shinichi said good-bye to Ran and turned down the street to his house. He was in a great mood, a wonderful mood, and ecstatic mood! The reason why, you say? Well, Shinichi got VIP tickets to the Tokyo Spirits Soccer game today! He was so freaking happy he'd even let KID escape from a heist without a single bruise from a soccer ball.

Shinichi unlocked the door to his house and took off his shoes. He dropped off his suitcase/bag thing on his desk, or his father's desk if you want to be specific, and ran upstairs to his room. He quickly changed into khaki shorts and a short-sleeved collar shirt. He looked at his watch and smiled. He had time to eat something before going.

Saru*uraS

Shinichi sighed contently as he sat on the train that was heading towards the Beika Sports Stadium. Everything was going great! Not one single mishap had happened to him like something usually did. As the train stopped, he checked his watch again. Everything was going just as planned. He did a little happy dance in his head and walked towards the stadium to enjoy his soccer game.

Saru*uraS

Did that throw you off? We're you expecting something else to happen? Were you? Well, too bad! That's all!

-Saruhno

Okay, not really. I actually have two ending made for this. I decided on the second one. Here's the ending.

Saru*uraS

Shinichi looked at the wonderful stadium. He was as giddy as a mouse with cheese. He took two steps and someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking- Oh, Kudo! What are you doing here?" Kaito grinned evilly.

"I could ask the same thing, Kuroba. I'm here to watch a soccer game." Shinichi looked skeptically at Kaito. Kaito was up to something.

"I'm running away from Aoko, I just insulted her choice in clothing and she's now out for my skin, which is quite radiant and lovely if I do say so myself."

Shinichi stepped back a bit. "Uh, sure. I'll just leave now. Game to watch you know."

Kaito grinned. "Of course. Wouldn't want you to miss your game. See ya." With that, Kaito ran off.

Shinichi stared at Kaito as he ran off and breathed a sigh of relief. He was afraid Kaito would do something but luckily, he did nothing. This day really was the best day ever. Well, one of them anyway.

Shinichi walked up the entrance and searched for his ticket. He looked in his wallet but it wasn't there. "Funny. Maybe I just it in my pockets." He thought. As he searched all his pockets, he started panicking.

"No, no, no, no, no! I totally had it with me after I got off the train! Where is it?" Then he realized something. Shinichi fell to the floor yelling how unfair life was and something that sounded like, "Why?! Why did he do it!? I haven't wrecked any of his plans in months! WHY?!"

Saru*uraS

SCHOOL'S OVER FOR ME. Yay. But, my sister's are leaving me to go to China! -sob- Anyway, I'll start writing more now. But no promises.

Yeah, so that it. My other ending was someone randomly dying on the train. Yeah. I liked this one better.

-Saruhno


	21. S'stR P2

Genre: Humor

Words: 464

Characters: Conan, Kaitou KID

Prompt: Stopping's the Rule

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

Conan was ready this time! KID would not get away! He held on to the thing in his hand tightly, afraid that if he loosened his grip, someone, or some thief, would steal it.

Still paranoid, Conan thought of the perfect idea to make sure the thing stayed in his hand. He laughed manically.

"Conan-kun? Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Ran nee-chan! Just, uh, practicing my laughing. Hahahahahahaha."

"If you say so Conan-kun."

Saru*uraS

As KID fled from the heist site with the gem, something interesting happened. Actually, every time he held a heist in Beika, something interesting happened. Maybe it was because of the Chibi-tantei, who just happened to be standing in the middle of his escape root.

"Tantei-kun! What a pleasure to see you here." KID tilted his hat and showed his infamous grin. "Might I be so bold as to ask what you hold in your hand?"

Conan glared at KID. "Don't play dumb with me. I'm sure you can tell what it is from its shape."

"Hm, now that you mention it. It does look like something I remember seeing before."

"KID!"

"Now, now, Tantei-kun. No need to get mad, I heard anger causes diminutive growth in height." KID smirked.

Conan rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm holding a stop sign!"

"Yes, I noticed that."

Conan's eye twitched but he continued. "And this time, I won't drop it."

"Really? How do you plan to accomplish that?"

"I have it DUCK TAPED to my hand." Conan started laughing manically but quickly changed it into a coughing fit. He was not crazy. He swore on, uh, Heiji's cap that he wasn't!

"Tantei-kun, I think that you either need a psychiatrist or some strong cough drops."

"Just hurry up and make your escape so I can stop you!"

"Whatever you want, Tantei-kun. Though, I don't think the second part is going to work out well." KID ran towards Conan.

Conan held up the stop sign and yelled stop. However, to his sort of surprise, KID didn't stop. He continued straight towards Conan and suddenly threw something down. Smoke erupted all around the area and when the smoke cleared, KID was nowhere to be seen. Conan quickly looked at his stop sign. However, it was not a stop sign anymore. It was a go sign. The whole thing was green and had "GO," printed on it in large letter.

Conan took three deep breaths to calm him self and then he looked around; making sure no one was watching him. Then, he threw the sign on the floor in a rage but it didn't fall to the floor. It was still duck taped to his hand.

Saru*uraS

Hmm. Conan's a bit too crazy. Gah. At least I finally made the sequel. Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ahem.

-Saruhno


	22. Picnic Plans

Genre: Humor

Words: 306

Characters: Akako, Aoko, Kazuha, Ran, Hakuba, Heiji, Kaito, Shinichi.

Prompt: Picnic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

"So, we've decided. Next Thursday, we'll have a picnic! It'll be in your backyard, right?"

"Yes."

"Um, I'm just wondering, did you ever get rid of those snakes?"

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Uh, um, I heard the guys talking about it . . . . ."

"I see."

"Um, I think we should hold the picnic in my backyard. It's bigger, you know?"

"I agree!"

"Me too."

"That's fine, I suppose."

"So. . . . . . ."

"Uh. . . . . . ."

"Oh! What foods should each of us bring?"

"I'll bring Sushi! I recently got a cook book on how to make some special kinds."

"Be sure to make some without fish. You know about Kaito's phobia, right?"

"Yeah, that's what my husband uses in most of his revenge plans."

"Oh, right."

"Y'know, why doesn't each of us bring two things? I'll bring all the plates and stuff."

"Sure. Tha- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

"STOP SQUIRTING THAT WATER GUN AT ME!!!"

" YOU ARE SOO GUNNA GET IT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

"RUN!!!!"

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

"YOU JERK!"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!

"AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FROM THEM!!!"

Saru*uraS

"It was very kind, and sane, of you to not engage in what the other men did."

"Yes. I knew I'd die if I did that to you though."

"Yes, which is why I said that it was very sane of you."

Saru*uraS

Well, that was an interesting experience. I was trying to make it only dialogue and I suppose I succeeded. I really wanted to put in names and actions and stuff. Anyway, if you decide to review, give me a random noun from the top of your head. For some reason, I like challenging myself to make a funny story using a noun that someone gives me. It works most of the time. Which reminds me, I dedicate this story to Joel, since he gave me the prompt.

-Saruhno


	23. Treasure Hunt

Genre: Humor

Words: 1,050

Main Characters: Heiji, Hakuba, Shinichi, Kaito.

Prompt: Shinichi being dragged away against his will again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

Saru*uraS

"Leave me alone!"

"No!"

"Grrargh!"

"Biting me won't help!"

"Ran! Save me!"

"You can't ask your wife for help! That's cheating!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!"

"Cheater, cheater, pants on fire."

"That's wrong."

"What?"

"It's 'Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater.'"

"Of course you'd know."

"Grargh! I didn't even get to eat breakfast yet!"

"Stop whining! We gotta go to Heiji's house next!"

"Noooooooo!!!!"

"Struggling doesn't help anything!"

"AOKO! YOUR HUSBAND IS TRYING TO MURDER ME!"

"Stop it, Shinichi. You're causing a scene! See? Now all our neighbors can see you being dragged across the street. "

"OH DEAR LORD. WHY? I WAS SO HAPPY BEFORE YOU MOVED HERE!"

"You make me feel like a bad person."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Now knock on Heiji's door."

"What? Why? You're closer!"

"Fine. Lazy. I wonder how you stay in shape."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe chasing you across roof tops at night helps."

"Ah, touché."

"Yes?"

"Hi, Heiji!"

"Hey, Kaito! And is that Shinichi on the floor sobbing with a rope around his waist?"

"Sure is!"

"I wanna go home!"

"Uh, okay?"

"No okay! He has to help me go on a treasure hunt!"

"Treasure hunt?"

"Yup."

"My house…….my boookssss………my BREAKFAST!"

"Uh, I don't think Shinichi wants to go on a treasure hunt."

"Yup, it seems that way, doesn't it? But, I bet that deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEEEEEEEEPPPPP down in his heart, he's overjoyed that I dragged him

out of his house to take him on a treasure hunt."

"NO I'M NOT."

"Hush, slave!"

"Did you just call him a slave?"

"No……"

"Right……."

"Well? You gunna join me on my treasure hunt?"

"Are you saying that I have a choice?"

"No. What made you think that?"

"……"

"……"

"My lovely house!"

"Uh. Right. KAZUHA!…I'M GOING OUT FOR A BIT!…KAY. SEE YA."

"Alright! Now to Hakuba's!"

"Ugh, he's coming too?"

"Of course! What fun would it be without our British friend?"

"Plenty."

"I heard that."

"ARGH! Stop popping out of nowhere, you-you-!"

"Hi Hakuba! What are you doing out here?"

"I was getting the newspaper. And no."

"What? No to what?"

"You know what I'm saying no to."

"HAKUBA! SAVE ME!"

"Ignore Shinichi for a moment."

"He's growing mushrooms on my lawn. I don't think I can ignore that."

"Yes you can! Just keep trying!"

"Kuroba, Hattori, Kudo please get off of my pro-"

"KEEP GROWIN' THOSE MUSHROOMS, SHINICHI! YEAH! I'LL EVEN HELP YA!"

"So, Hakuba! You're gunna help me with my treasure hunt, right? Right? Right? Okay!"

"I didn't say yes to anything."

"You just did! So let's go!"

"What? No! I haven't even read the newspaper yet!"

"Man, you sound just like Shinichi with your, 'I haven't done this yet!' or 'I haven't done that yet!' Geez, so whiny."

"Kuroba, I demand that you lea- My lawn! They just turned half my lawn in to a mushroom garden!"

"Muahahahahahaha! How ya like that, Mr. I'm-British-So-I'm-Better-Than-You?"

"Hattori! Get off my lawn! Kudo! You too!"

"Make me, Hakuba!"

"I wanna go home!"

"What about my treasure hunt?!"

Saru*uraS

_Ring. Ring. _

"Hello? This is Kazuha speaking."

"Um, yes. Your husband and Ran's husband are both renovating my front lawn into a mushroom garden. Is there any reason why?"

"Oh, um, actually, I don't know. He just told me he was going out for a few minutes."

"I see. I shall try with Ran-chan then."

"Okay. Good luck, I guess."

"Yes. Thank you."

Saru*uraS

_Ring. Ring. _

"Hello? Kudo residence."

"Yes, it's me. Your husband and Kazuha's husband are both turning my perfect lawn into a mushroom garden. Not that it's not wonderful and quick work but, my front lawn is for grass and my vegetable garden in the back."

"What? Shinichi?"

"Yes, he seems quite depressed and sad though."

"Well, he was dragged out of the house by Kuroba-kun. I'm not sure why though."

"I see. Well, that is all."

"Okay. Bye!"

"Yes. Bye bye."

Saru*uraS

_Ring. Ring. _

"Hello? Kuroba Aoko here."

"Yes, Aoko darling. Your husband has been running around gathering people for something and now he is on my lawn with Hattori-san and Kudo-san, who are turning my lawn into a mushroom garden. I wouldn't mind it if they were growing mushrooms in my vegetable garden but, sadly, they are not."

"What?"

"And your husband is saying something about a treasure hunt, I believe. I'm not too sure. My lip reading abilities are getting rusty."

"Oh crud on a cracker. I knew it was a bad sign when Kaito was able to sit still for 30 minutes straight, even if it meant he was watching Treasure Hunters."

"Yes. Um, is there anything you can do? To, well, save my lawn?"

"Oh, yes. I'll be right on it."

"Thank you."

"Mhm. Bye."

"Bye bye."

Saru*uraS

"KKKAAAAIIIITTTOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Oh no! The man's on to us!"

"Kuroba, that's your wife."

"So? Same difference!"

"Oh look. She's holding a fish. A mackerel, even."

"What? Argh! RRRUUUUNNNNNN!!!!"

"Kaito! Get back here! Oh, good morning Hakuba-kun, Hattori-kun, Kudo-kun."

"Yes. 'Good' morning."

"By the way, Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan said something about cooking a hat for dinner if you didn't get home soon. Anyway, see ya! Gotta punish Kaito."

"UGH! MY FAVORITE HAT!"

"..."

"Does this mean I can go home now?"

"Yes, Kudo, please get off my property now."

"Yes! Breakfast, here I come!"

"What was I thinking when I moved here?"

"You were thinking how happy I'd be if we moved here."

"Ah, my dear, that is very true."

"Yes, now come. Breakfast is ready."

"Mhm."

"And you are fixing the lawn later."

"But-"

"Ahem."

"Yes, dear, of course."

Saru*uraS

Man. This one is SO much better then my last all dialogue one. Maybe I should delete the other one cause I'm so ashamed of it. I don't even think my last one was funny. Hmm. Maybe I SHOULD take it down. Or maybe I should keep it to show that myself that writing without any inspiration kills things. Mainly the story you're writing. Eh.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one!

-Saruhno


End file.
